1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
1945-1991: Cold War Wiki.
Welcome to the Wiki! Hello and welcome to the Wiki! *'Also see- ''About the Wiki.' Introduction '''Also see- ''About the Wiki.' The idea Were you ever turned on by the Cuban Missile Crisis, Checkpoint Charlie, Exercise Reforger, Sputnik or the Berlin Wall? Here is a wiki devoted to the Cold War era! Our mission is to provide a state of the art, up-to-date wiki on all that deals with the Cold War that anyone can edit if they want to. The Second World War (1939-1945) was a monumental armed event in human history. In addition to being the most destructive war in human history, it set the stage for the post World War 2 world we have today. Just a few years after being allies, the 2 superpowers who had teamed up along side the UK, France, Poland and China to defeat Nazi Germany and it's cohorts became bitter geo-political rivals in a contest to see who would dominate the post World War 2 order that would last 45 years, ending with the demise of the Soviet Union. So, turn on your AN/PRC-77 Portable Transceiver (after reinstalling the ZN414 integrated circuit), get an account at Kreditanstalt für Wiederaufbau (KfW), take an Erythromycin tablet, activate your radar, load your M16, peer over the Inner German Border, order Ordine Nuovo to crush the GRU and KGB spy rings in NATO, phone the White House, prime the ACLMs and fire your Davy Crockett Weapon System at the Symbionese Liberation Army's symbolic Collective farm before they steal our Fouga CM.170 Magisters and loot the our RAF base! The factual data base You can swat up on your Cold War conflict between the USA and it's mostly democratic alies against the USSR and it's dectatorial left wing allies. See the wiki's knowledge by visiting topics like- Tu 160 bombers, ''Lockheed F-94 Starfire, RAF Croughton, Tatishchevo Air Base, the Swiss National Redoubt, Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base, Cool fighters/ground attack aircraft, Soviet Ice Breaker Lenin, radar, Bikini Atoll, Exercise Reforger, Explorer 1, Ekranoplans, Treaties, outer space, radome, MiG-17, the 1970 Polish protests, FMA IA 58 Pucará, Fiat G.91, Black Liberation Army (BLA), Soviet AgitProps, CND, Prospero, Voyager 1, Lockheed Corporation, Lockheed X-17, Lockheed F-94 Starfire, Lockheed X-7 "Flying Stove Pipe", the atomic artillery peace ‘Atomic Annie’ and Sputnik on their own entry pages now! Do you know where Koksan Airport/Airfield is? If not, I just made a page for it! Watch some Awesome Videos, fly around with some Ekranoplan, and peep at the nuke stuff on the Atomic warfare information notes. Do you think your being watched? If so see: Zenit 2, GRU, radar, KGB and KH-1 "Corona", C, they might have been taking photos of you! Heard about the 1968 Polish political crisis and 1970 Polish protests yet? Well, hear it is! Opinion polls Vote in the site's opinion polls. Planned map games (currently on long term hold) See- Map games *Map game rules *Map Games Some interesting pages It is an ongoing project, so will be a slow and sum-what erratic process. It is a labour of love and I hope to add more to it whenever I can. Hopefully, I will make it as complete as I can, one day. ''Start reading here? #A good starting point! ''Pages coming soon! #Hyperloop #The Republic of O'Equador (political brain teaser) #Military terminology #Terminology #Political terminology #Legal terminology #Microwave ovens #Life expectancy from 1947-to date #Electromagnetic spectrum #Durris transmitting station #Arfon transmitting station #Lualualei VLF transmitter #Alexandra Palace television station #Crystal Palace transmitting station #Bressay transmitting station #Strabane transmitting station #Stevenage (British New Town) #Milton Keynes (British New Town) #Beijing Shahezhen Air Base #1977 Dounreay explosion #Dounreay Nuclear Power Development Establishment #Heygate Estate (UK) #Ferrier Estate (UK) #Aylesbury Estate (UK) #Banbury's Bradley Arcade #Canary Wharf #Chalcots Estate (UK) #Shawcraft Engineering of Uxbridge #5.56x45mm standard NATO round #Chinese 5.8x42mm #Soviet 5.45x39mm #Stevenage (British New Town) #Saxa Vord radar station #RAF Saxa Vord #RAF Chilmark #KVLY-TV mast, Blanchard, North Dakota #Omega Tower, Trelew #OMEGA transmitter Chabrier, Réunion #1947-48 Malagasy Uprising #USS Missouri #QF-4 Aerial Target Drone #Hawker Hunter #Folland Gnat #Commodore 116 #Commodore 16 #Commodore 64 #Commodore 64C #Commodore 65 #Commodore SX-64 #Commodore VIC-20 #Topoľčany army barracks #Britten-Norman Islander #Acehnese rebellion of 1976 to 2005 #Free Aceh Movement (GAM) #Republic of Mahabad #Azerbaijan People's Government #Iran crisis of 1946 #Tri-Partite Treaty #USS Bainbridge (CGN-25) #USS Albany (CA-123) #Soviet Battlecruiser Kirov #Espora-class corvette #MEKO 140-class Frigate #João Coutinho-class corvette #Canada Dock Goods Station #Woodhead Station #Chudleigh Station #Ingrow East Station #Wilsden Station #Tooting Junction Station #The government's Beeching Cuts Program #Stratford-upon-Avon Racecourse Platform Railway Station #Political parties #USCGC Smilax (WLIC-315) #Treasury-class cutter #Yu-6 torpedo #The sinking of the Edmund Fitzgerald #United States presidential election, 1952 #Puerto Rican Nationalist Party revolts of the 1950s #NATO's Baltic Air Policing Unit #Sino-Indian War of 1962 #GAM-87 Skybolt #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #SM-65 Atlas #Salvadoran Civil War #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Kourou Launch Site #The Cold War in Popular Culture #Canadair CL-84 "Dynavert" #Kreditanstalt für Wiederaufbau (KfW) #Air-ground radiotelephone service #Air phone #AirFone #Aircell #GAM-87 Skybolt #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #Blue Fox nuclear weapon, later renamed Indigo Hammer #SM-65 Atlas #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Kourou Launch Site #C-3 Poseidon missile #Project Nobska #SALT II Treaty #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle. #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #1962 Nassau Agreement #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #Skybolt missile #1962 Nassau Agreement #Flying Scotsman #Provisional IRA #GAM-87 Skybolt #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #SM-65 Atlas #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Kourou Launch Site #C-3 Poseidon missile #Project Nobska #SALT II Treaty #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle. #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #1962 Nassau Agreement #Rolls-Royce RZ2 #medium-range ballistic missile (MRBM) #Europa satellite launch vehicle #Kourou Launch Site #ELDO project #Atomic Weapons Research Establishment #Skybolt missile #1962 Nassau Agreement #The "Glow in the Dark" battalions #BLU-107/B Durandal Anti-Runway Weapon #Casspir Mine-Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicle #"Puff the Magic Dragon" aircraft #Koevoet units #C4 explosives #Semtex explosives #Regulus II cruise missile #Semi-Automatic Ground Environment (SAGE) #ITAR-TASS #Komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti (KGB) #Stasi #Virgin Lands Campaign #Socialist planned cities #Socialist industrial cities #Organisational Bureau (Orgburo) #Securitate #ICBMs #British Rail Class 14 #British Rail Class 24 #Luna E-1 No.1 #Soviet integrated circuit designation #Viet Cong #North Vietnamese Army (NVA) #Fort Dix #West African Agricultural Bloc (World political shenanigans) #Tactical Air Command #4751st Air Defense Squadron (Missile) #Komitet za dǎržavna sigurnost (CSS) #Cold War U-2 incident of 1960 #The Bay of Pigs Invasion #Korean Demilitarized Zone #Southeast Asia Treaty Organization #Australia, New Zealand, United States Security Treaty #John F. Kennedy #Warsaw Pact #The Middle East #South Asia #East Asia #South East Asia #Oceania #Biafra War #Virgin Lands Campaign #Tanks #Mutual Defense Assistance Act #Central Intelligence Agency #1968 student demonstrations in Belgrade Site data 'head ends'. Admins. * Number of Admins: Please read before editing. *''Do not copy time lines from the Alternate History Wiki before considering it's precise status. Its contents are CC-BY-SA, but they consider it hard copy righted copyrighted. Making a reference of origin does not clear it, unless it is a odd and unconected\off-topic page, a deleted page, silly and unwanted little bunch of stub pages, your own work or a failed game.'' Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. There free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. Useful templates. *''Table templates!'' Useful info and site stats! For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . * Number of All Pages: ** Number of Articles: ** Number of Files: * Number of Views: * Number of All Users: ** Number of Active Users: ** Number of Inactive Users: ** Number of Admins: ** Number of Bureaucrats: ** Number of Chat moderators: ** Number of Rollbacks: ** Number of newly registered users: ** Number of new editors: ** Number of autoconfirmed users: ** Number of emailconfirmed users: ** Number of noneditors: ** Number of Banned Users: ** User list: * Number of Edits: * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Leader board * Also have a look at the usage levels, visit Site statistics. * And the staff are listed here- ListUsers *'WikiNode' - Related Wikis For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. Site news *'Meet some of the Cold War leaders at Russian and Soviet Leaders since 1917, A political diorama, Czechoslovakian leaders, American Presidents since 1913 and Soviet Social Apparatus.' #I fixed my computer. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 00:40, August 2, 2017 (UTC) #I am ill again with that neck ailment. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 00:40, August 2, 2017 (UTC) #I'm better now. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 02:29, August 21, 2017 (UTC) #I won't be about for a while since I am gaving heavy dental work. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 16:10, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Clock and calendar Current time: Latest activity NUMBEROFACTIVEUSERS- . NUMBEROFEDITS- . NUMBEROFADMINS- . . Copy right notice and related stuff *'IMPORTANT:' Several articles like, Three Mile Island accident, use Creative Commons Licensed content from Wikipedia in either a modified or strait from Wikipedia format! *Privacy Policy *Copyright laws *Blog policy Also see *Table templates *Terms of Use * *The Rules of the Wiki *Map game rules *Wiki Privacy Policy *Copyright laws *blog policy *Site news *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *O.T.L. history notes *War algorithm table *List of all pages *Site statistics * * *About the Wiki * * Videos *'Awsome Stuff!' *''Fancy seeing many more Videos?!'' Image gallery File:AMX-13-.jpg|A AMX-13-A light tank. File:BTR-80A_(3).jpg|A BTR-80A APC. File:Russian_Bear_'H'_Aircraft_MOD_45158140.jpg| A Tu-95MS Bear bomber. File:Leopard_2_A5_der_Bundeswehr.jpg|3 Leopard 2A5 tanks. Flag of Bavaria (striped).svg|Flag of the OTL Bavaria Lenda and ATL Republic of Bavaria. Flag of Bosnia and Herzegovina (1992-1998).svg|Bosnian separatist flag. Flag of Europe.svg|Flag od the EU. Flag of the Soviet Union.svg|The USSR's Flag. Flag_of_Colombia.svg|The flag of Colombia. Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_Congo.svg|The flag of the Peoples' Republic of the Congo (Brazzaville). Flag_of_the_Republic_of_the_Congo.svg|The flag of Republic of the Congo (Brazzaville). Flag_of_Thailand_with_border.png|The Thai flag. Flag of Rhodesia.svg|The flag of Rhodesia. Flag_of_Chad.svg|Chad's flag. Flag_of_UNITA.svg|U.N.I.T.A.'s flag. Flag_of_Angola.svg|Flag of Angola. Flag_of_Mozambique.svg|Flag of Mozambique. Movimento_Popular_de_Libertação_de_Angola_(bandeira).svg|Flag of the M.P.L.A. Flag of Poland.svg|The official Polish flag. Flag of Poland (with coat of arms).svg|A variant Polish flag. Flag of Poland (1928-1980).svg|The official communist Polish flag. Flag of Germany.svg|The offical flag of W. Germany. Flag of East Germany.svg|Flag of the GDR. Flag of Germany (state).svg|The alternate flag of W. Germany. Flag of Canada (Pantone).svg|The offical Canadian flag. Canadian Duality Flag.svg|The unoffical flag of Canada. Flag of Peru.svg|The offical flag of Peru. Flag of Peru (state).svg|The unoffical flag of Peru. Flag_of_Iceland.svg|The offical Icelandic flag. Flag_of_Iceland_-_1914_Proposal.svg|The alternate Icelandsic flag. Flag_of_Sweden.svg|the Swedish flag. Flag_of_Thailand_with_border.png|The Thai flag. Flag_of_Denmark.svg|The Danish Flag. Map-Africa_GNP.png|Nominal GDP per head for 1965 and 2015. GNP_European_nation_states.png|Nominal GDP (by PPP) per head for 1965 and 2015. Flag of France.svg|French flag. Flag of the United States.png|American flag. UK polatical figures- Nolan chart.png Immolan lentokenttä.JPG Commonwealth of Independent States Collective Security Treaty Organisation.png Polikarpov I-153 (SA-kuva 78745).jpg Hawaiianislandchain USGS.png Midway Atoll aerial photo 2008.JPG China Clipper II at Wake Island 1985.jpg Create? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff radio and handset.]] sides in 1959.]] sides in 1970.]] .]] . of fighter-attack squadron VMFA-314, the Black Knights, flying over South Vietnam in September 1968.]] transistors.]] Category:Browse Category:Main Category:Home page